I Knew You Were Trouble
by Its Annona
Summary: Aubrey defines Angel as her everything but when Angel doesn't think Aubrey's good enough, he moves on. Reviews!


**This story is a bit rushed. Please review.**

" Mommy will you tell me a story about you and daddy when you first met?" Audrey (Aubrey's daughter) asked.

" Mkay sweetie... Oh I know one. We met in high school..."

" Angel? Annngeeel? An-Emilia, have you seen Angel?" Aubrey asked wandering around the school untill she bumped into Emilia.

" No, why?" Emilia asked putting her books in her locker.

" He asked me to the dance but I don't know what time he's picking me up."

" What a coincedence, he just asked me that same question yesterday."

" WHAT?! Please don't tell me you said yes."

" EMILIA!"

" I never said yes. Anyways I'm not going to the dance with any boy, I'm going with Taye and Dare. Why would I wanna date that butt-ugly piece of sh-"

" Good. The dance is tomarow. I guess I'll wait for him to pick me up."

The next day...

By the way he was dressed I ( aubrey) knew he was doing somthing...but I don't know what.  
Next Emilia and the gang walked in. Why am I observing everything? I should be dancing right now. I make my way next to Angel.

" Hey Angel."

" Shall we dance?" He asked putting his hand out. I gladly took his hand. I didn't know it was a mistake then.

He took me into a different room then. Insted of the cafiteiria with decorations, I was in the Science room with beackers. What I did not notice untill I felt it was Angel kiss me. I practicly melted into his mouth when I felt tounge. I tasted some thing though. Like cherry chapstick but who was wearing cherry chapstick? I quickly pulled away panicing. Angel looked at me like I was crazy then sugested to get some drinks. As he walked out I looked out the window that connected to the carfiteiria. He had the drinks in his hands but he was talking to Emilia. He was talking for about 5 miniutes then gave her a goodbye kiss. When I seen that I automaticly started crying. Angel was my every thing . I quickly opened the window that lead to outside and crawled out. I started running home. I just colasped on the concrete and cryed harder. It a good thing I'm not in a dress.

The next day I put on a short-sleeved purple top and a denim short skirt. I was going to confront Angel today.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Audrey the first time a met daddy wasn't a good time."

" Please? "

" okay."  
-

As I'm walking to school I overhear two girls talking about Angel's new girlfriend. That didn't bother me much because I don't have a impeccable heart anymore.

I found Angel next to my locker.

" What happened last night?"

" I could ask you the same thing, I went to get drinks and when I came back you were gone."

" I knew you were a player when you walked in. Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me

And you're long gone when you're next to me And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, you'll never see me cry Pretend you doesn't know that you're the reason why I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see

You were long gone when you met me And I realize the joke is on me.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything,

I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble"

Tell me what ya think! :-)


End file.
